Drake
Drakes are small, dragon-like, winged reptiles, of the domain of Xer. Like dragons they eat various metals and stones; storing the minerals in their scales, resulting in a wide variety of colors and a thick, armor-like hide. They have also adapted to elemental conditions, believed to be caused by the consumption of majjyck crystals. These adaptations have resulted in various elemental sub-species. The known sub-species of drake are: Aurora, Eldritch, Geyser, Infernal, Richter, Spectral, Taser-Tongue, and Vortex. Breeds Aurora Drakes are typically brightly colored, and have luminescent organs that shine through their skin, they are capable of releasing a chemical mixture from a gland under their tongues that, upon contact with oxygen, emits a blinding flash of light. They have rib like bones in their neck that can flatten, much like the hood of a cobra, their wings are often lighter than the rest of their body, and frequently sport a colorful array of plumage. Eldritch Drakes are usually very dark in color, and produce a thick cloud of black smog from their lungs, the exact source of this smog is currently unknown. They are longer than other species of Drake and have a 'beard' of tendril-like appendages on their face, and unlike other species of Drake, their tails, as well as their facial tendrils, are prehensile. Their wings are large and bat-like, though in place of bones their wing structure is made of long prehensile tendrils. Geyser Drakes have microscales, giving them a much smoother texture than other Drakes, they also have a bladder-like organ that is capable of storing large quantities of water, or any other fluid, which they can then project from their mouths at incredibly high velocities. In addition to lungs, Geyser Drakes have gills, and unlike other Drakes, they have webbed digits on all four feet, as well as fin-like wings and folds of skin along their spine and tail. Infernal Drakes are often in varying shades of warm colors, with horn-like growths atop their skull and down their spine. Their tails end in a spike or barb-like growth of bone that can be used to attack. They have a set of glands that each produce substances that when combined, become extremely volatile, bursting into flames and giving off excessive heat when it comes into contact with the air around them. They have large bat-like wings. Richter Drakes come in a variety of earthen tones, such as browns and greens, and instead of wings, have three sets of very powerful legs, allowing them to gallop at great speeds and stomp with enough force to cause minor seismic activity. They have a more slender build and longer legs than most drakes, and have been known to neigh. They have long, thin, flat, strong, paddle-like tails that are held straight behind them as they run, improving balance and acting as a rudder to help them turn, when still their tail typically lays on the ground, and if needed can be used to attack, and causes a tremendous amount of force. Spectral Drakes are translucent, nigh invisible to the unwary eye, with tints of color from their mineral of choice. Their jaws can unhinge to open their mouth to 180 degrees, revealing a gaping, cavernous maw that many believe capable of siphoning the souls of both the living and the dead. Spectral drakes are known to be able to turn incorporeal, at least temporarily, though the extent of this ability remains unknown. Taser-Tongue Drakes are typically brightly colored, most often in shades of blue, yellow, silver, light grey and white. Their eyes can move independently of one another and they can extend their tongues over great distances to attack prey from afar. In addition to this they can charge large amounts of lightning majjyck through their tongue, and are capable of paralyzing prey much larger than themselves. Vortex Drakes Category:Xerology Category:Fauna Category:Drake